1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
The use of an electro-optical device for, for example, a mobile phone, a personal computer, and an in-vehicle monitor is growing rapidly. The electro-optical device displays an image by using its electro-optical panel. In the electro-optical panel, electro-optical elements are arranged in a two-dimensional pattern over a substrate that is made of glass or the like. Recently, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-337322, an electro-optical device that has both resistance to mechanical shock or the like and flexibility has been proposed in the art. In the disclosed art, the thickness of a glass substrate is reduced to approximately 20 to 100 μm. The thinned substrate is sandwiched between film sheets for mechanical strength and flexibility.
However, in a structure in which an electro-optical panel includes self-luminous electro-optical elements, it is difficult to efficiently release heat generated at the time of light-emitting operation from the electro-optical panel sandwiched between film sheets as in the above art. For this reason, there is a problem in that the light-emitting characteristics of the electro-optical elements change because of the effects of heat. If a radiator plate that is made of metal such as Al is provided on the reverse face of the electro-optical panel in order to provide a solution to the above problem, the flexibility of the panel is sacrificed. Because of the lack of flexibility, there is a problem in that such a technique cannot be applied to an “en face” electro-optical device such as an electronic book.